I Can Tell You're Lying..
by GaSp iTs aLy fLo
Summary: uH-oH, theres trouble in paradise....R/Hr, soon to be history?


I can tell when you're lying….

Announcement-Ok, well this is my _second_ fic, and already I can tell its not gonna be that good…it's a songfic. -Hides behind hands-. Ok, well, read/review, and tell me what you think! Thanks ~A-Flo

Ron's P.O.V 

I saw Hermione walk into the common room, and I instantly knew something was up. She was avoiding everybody's eyes, as if they would give away a valuable secret. She edged to the Girl's Dormitories without even meeting my eyes. Then she dashed upstairs, and I heard the door slam. 'Uh-oh.' I thought 'What's wrong with her?'

"Talk to me, tell me, where you were  
Late, last night  
Ya-you told me, you were with your friends hanging out   
You're lying cuz you're stuttering   
Now where were you?   
Late, last night  
Stop lying to me cause you're ticking me off  
See you're ticking me off, ooh

I can tell you're lying   
Cause when you're replying  
you stutter, stutter, stu-stutter, stutter..."

_ _

Hermoine's Journal 

Oh God, I've been so bad. How could I have done this to Ron?! He loves me so much, and I love him….I feel so dirty…I can't believe I just made out with Fred…oh my god, it's his brother!!! But, ohh, he's so handsome…wait…WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY?! I LOVE LIKE RON! Oh god, now I don't LOVE him anymore?! I'm done for…I feel like such a whore…how could I have done this?!

Fred's Journal 

Well, I'm sitting here, under the tree where I just made out with Ron's girl Hermione. And let me tell you, I'm hardly regretting it. She's just…different. She has a mind of her own, she's completely self confident, and plus, she's beautiful. I hope word doesn't get out to Ron…because well, he has the worst temper…

Ron's P.O.V 

Ok, maybe I should confront her….or maybe I should just let it blow over? ARGH! I hate this…OK, I'm going to talk to her right now…

Ron approached the Girl's Dormitory Room with mounting apprehension. His stomach twisted into a triple knot as he knocked on the door. Thankfully, Hermione answered. The color drained out of her face.

"Ohh, hey Ron.."

"Umm, can I have a word? Out here?"

"Ohh, ok, umm, sure.."

He waited till she stepped outside into the hallway and closed the door, until he plunged ahead.

"Is… is there….anything you want to tell me? I mean, you seem upset…"

"Oh, um, no, I mean, everything is fine…why wouldn't it be?"

"I called you on your cell phone  
No answer, tell me why  
So I paged you on your two way  
Still no response, tell me why  
I took care of you, I love you  
And you played me, tell me why  
Stop lying to me about where you've been  
Cause you're ticking me off, tick-tick-ticking me off.."

_ _

Ron felt a little bubble of anger pop in his stomach.

"Hermione, don't _lie_ about it. If there's something wrong, you can tell me…"

She looked so upset, that his anger faded away just a smidgen.

"Well…" she squeaked, "there is _something._ But, it's not really a big deal."

His stomach dropped to his feet.

"I smell cologne damn it's strong  
How did ya get it on?  
I'm not dumb  
He messed up your hair   
Make-up's every where  
Ooh yeah I'm not dumb  
Girl I'm crying 'cause your lyin'  
To my face, I'm not dumb  
Stop lying to me about seeing a man  
Cause you're ticking me off…"

"S-something wrong? Well…what is it?"

"I…I…" she mumbled, "I kinda madeoutwithFred.."

He stood puzzled for a minute.

"Wha?"

"I said…I kinda…made out with…Fred?"

His stomach contracted, and something sprang into his mind. Hate. Undying hate.

"Oh, ok, well, if that's only it, you're right, it wasn't a big deal," He spat. Without letting her squeeze in another word, he turned around and stormed down the stairs. The people in the common room looked up briefly, and carried on with their business. He heard Hermione scamper downstairs after him.

"Ron, wait.."

"Get off…"

"_Ron_…"

"I said get off _whore.._"

She stepped back as if he had slapped her.

"Ouch Ron, that was harsh."

"Oh and I suppose snogging with my brother isn't?" he yelled.

He had two choices; handle this like an adult, or act like a child and make a scene. He opted for choice number 2.

"Ron!" she hissed, "Can you not make a scene?" her eyes pleaded him, but he ignored her.

"YOU B*TCH! How could you do this to me?! Make out with my BROTHER! God, if it was _Harry_, that's different…but my own flesh and blood? You make me SICK."

"Well what about that incident with Lavender?"

She just happened to be in the room, and she looked highly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Lavender," Ron said," she's just ranting."

"NO I'M NOT! WHAT ABOUT THAT? AND YOU DON'T EVEN GET A SLAP ON THE WRIST?"

"WE WEREN'T GOING OUT THEN! IT DIDN'T MATTER! THIS IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT." Then he had something to say that would end this whole fight. "You know what? It doesn't matter Hermione." He said, in an almost soothing tone. "Because we're finished." He stormed out of the portrait hole, and downstairs to the library where Harry was…he had to tell him what had happened.

" I can tell you're lying   
Cause when you're replying  
You stutter, stutter, stu-stutter, stutter

I can tell you're lying   
Cause when you're replying  
You stutter, stutter, stu-stutter, stutter."

Whew! That took a whole lotta my brainpower and a couple pixi-stix! Lol, tell me if there should be another chapter!!!! [][1]PeAcE OuT cheerios!

   [1]: mailto:Pe@cE



End file.
